It was Fate
by ausllyismyoxygen
Summary: Austin and Ally meet through their careers. Each has a rough history of his own. Their friends are there to witness it all. Can they get closer through time? First story please read. Warning: some rough scenes will be there.
1. Time to Impress

**Hey guys! Here is my first story. It's kinda inspired from Dancer06's stories but I will add my own twist to it. Review please. I need to know your feedback.**

 **Austin's POV**

I chuckled as I put my black jean jacket on at my best friend who was trying to balance a drumstick on his nose. My band consisting of Dez Wade, my best friend since birth and keyboard player, Ryder Strong, bass player, Shawn Willson, drummer, and me, Austin Moon, lead vocals and bass player. Dez and I have known Ryder and Shawn since we were 12, so it has been 10 years now. We are currently in Shawn's dressing room waiting to get called on. Last show of our tour is tonight.

''Okay guys, tonight we have a guest coming to see you, she's an artist in Starfound Records too and she is here with her friends to see your show, some of you might recognize her as Ally Dawson.'' Our manager, Mark Reynolds, said with a smile. ''No way! Ally Dawson is here to see us!'' Dez exclaimed with a huge smile. ''Well then boys, we got some people to impress tonight.'' I said with a smirk. The guys nodded smirking along with me. We are big fans of Ally, her songs are the best. ''Not only that, but they're coming backstage after the concert to meet you, so be nice.'' Mark smiled at us. We were buzzing with excitement at this point. ''Alright guys, go on stage, time to get the show started.'' We ran to the side of the stage. The chants of the fans were LOUD. It was pitch black as we walked on so no one could see us. Ryder and I took our guitars as Shawn took his drumsticks and Dez took his place behind his keyboard. I took a deep breath. Time to get the party started.

 **Soooo, what did you think? Is it good? Pease review and tell me.**


	2. We Finally Meet

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry the last chapter was very short. I will try to make chapters longer. I hope you like this chapter:)**

 **Austin's POV**

''What's up, Miami?!'' I yelled into the mic as the flashing lights and colorful spotlights brightened the stage. The crowd roared and I could see some fans were already crying. ''We have an amazing night for you guys!'' Shawn exclaimed. ''And I heard we have some very special guests here tonight! Ally Dawson and her girls are here! Woohoo!'' Shawn cheered. I could see Ally sitting in the VIP section smiling at us. I sent her a wink. She's in for an amazing night. ''So let's get this party started!'' said Dez.

 _ **All of the guys:**_

 _Tell me you believe in love_ **(1)** **  
** _It's not an illusion_

_**Austin:(I smiled at one fan who was crying as my guitar hung on my back waiting to be played)**_  
 _I been thinking about the nights_  
 _And the dangerous tricks_  
 _People play on the eyes of the innocent_  
 _I can turn a lot of hearts into_  
 _Breaks with smoke and_  
 _Mirrors disappearing_  
 _Right in front of them_

_**Shawn: (Ryder and I started playing our guitars)**_  
 _But believe me_  
 _I'm not trying to deceive you_  
 _I promise falling for me_  
 _Won't be a mistake_

_**All of the guys: (The crowd went crazy when smoke flared up on the sides of the stage)**_  
 _No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _I've really got my heart out on my sleeve_  
 _Oh baby this is not an illusion_  
 _There's magic between you and me_  
 _No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _You really got me lifted on my feet_  
 _So tell me you believe in love_  
 _'Cause it's not an illusion to me_

_**Ryder: (He sang to a fan as she went crazy)**_  
 _You don't ever have to worry about me_  
 _About how the cards fall_  
 _I'm all that you need tonight_  
 _I would never turn your heart into_  
 _Broken parts_  
 _You don't have to think twice_  
 _Looking in my eyes_

_**Dez:**_ __  
 _Can't you see it?_  
 _I'm not trying to mislead you_  
 _I promise falling for me_  
 _Won't be a mistake_

_**All of the guys:**_  
 _No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _I've really got my heart out on my sleeve_  
 _Oh baby this is not an illusion_  
 _There's magic between you and me_ _ **(Ryder and I nodded along as if to confirm that fact)**_  
 _No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _You really got me lifted on my feet_  
 _So tell me you believe in love_  
 _'Cause it's not an illusion to me_

_**Austin:(I stopped playing my guitar and gripped my mic tightly)**_

 _You can tie me up in chains_  
 _You can throw away the key_  
 _But there's no trapped doors_  
 _I'm not gonna leave_ _ **(I shook my head with a smile)**_  
 _You're the truth I can't explain_  
 _You're the only one I see_  
 _It's not an illusion to me_ _ **(I started playing my guitar again)**_  
 _ **(Smoke flared up again)**_

_No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _I've really got my heart out on my sleeve_  
 _Oh baby this is not an illusion_  
 _There's magic between you and me_  
 _No baby this is not an illusion_  
 _You really got me lifted on my feet_  
 _So tell me you believe in love_  
 _'Cause it's not an illusion to me_  
 _So tell me you believe in love_  
 _'Cause it's not an illusion_ _ **(Smoke flared up once more as the crowd roared with excitement)**_

''Thank you Miami! It has been an amazing tour and we're glad we got to end it in our hometown!'' Shawn said into his mic soaked in sweat like the rest of us. ''this has been the most incredible tour we've ever been on and we have you guys to thank.'' I smiled. ''We hope to see you again soon!'' Ryder panted because of singing. ''We have to go now, it'll take us years to start smelling good again from this sweat'' Dez joked and the audience laughed.''Goodnight everybody!'' Ryder shouted onve more before the lights dimmed and we walked off stage.

''Woo! That has to be the most energetic crowd we've had all tour.'' Shawn said as he opened his water bottle. ''Nah, I think the crowd in France was the loudest.'' I replied. Mark intervened, ''All of your tour was loud, off stage and on stage, I can tell you that.'' as he rubbed his ears. We laughed at his remark. We went to my dressing room as Mark told us to meet Ally and her friends. We sat down on the couch waiting for Mark to bring them. ''Dez, no talking about turtles, we don't need them to freak out.'' warned Ryder. Dez pouted as Shawn and I nodded. The door was knocked and Mark's voice was heard ''Guys, can we come in?'' That was his way of saying 'straighten up and don't embarrass me.' ''Come in,Mark''Shawn shouted.

We stood up as the door opened. My jaw dropped as a beauty walked into the room. ''Guys, this is Trish,'' he introduced pointing at a short curly haired girl, ''Cassidy,'' he said pointing at a taller blonde girl, ''Kira,'' pointing at a dark skinned black haired girl,''And Ally'' He concluded pointing at the short brunette beauty. The girls waved at us with smikes. ''I'm gonna leave you alone now'' said Mark said as he exited the room.

''I'm Dez!'' he piped up. ''Dez? What? The world ran out of names by the time you were born?'' Trish spoke laughed as we all took a seat on the two couches in the room. ''I'm Ryder.'' he said. Kira said ''I know, you're my favorite in this band.'' Before you know it, he and Kira set off in a separate conversation, as well as Dez and Trish. ''You realize we were just introduced to each other and we already know each other'' said Cassidy with a chuckle. ''It's a normal reaction that happens when you meet a person if you didn't know that.'' replied Shawn with a smirk. She scowled at him as they set off talking/bickering in the corner.

Ally turned to face me''So, Austin Moon, huh?''

''In the flesh'' I smirked. She giggled and I couldnt help notice how beautiful it was. ''That was an amazing show out there, you really know how to warm up your crowd.'' ''thanks, but I dont really have the right to talk when the queen of the stage is right in front of me'' I winked. ''Watch it Moon, I'm taken.'' she warned. ''Not for long'' I sent another wink in her direction. She rolled her eyes at me. ''Hey guys, how about we all go take a walk in the park and get to know each other?" Suggested Dez. We all nodded. "but we're gonna need some hoodies if we dont want surprise visits from the paparazzi." Interjected Ally. ''Youre right'' I said and us guys started looking for extra hoodies in our bags."we only need them on the way, the park should be empty by now." Shawn informed. I gave Ally my extra hoodie and she put it on with a small thanks. ''Lets get going'' hurried Kira as she waited for us to get ready. I smiled as we started walking towards the park. We'll come back for our cars later.

 **So, the next chapter will be about what happens in the park. I'll upload it soon. Please review, I need to know what you thought of it. Although this isn't exactly my best chapter. I'll try harder next time. Byeee.**

 **I don't own 'Illusion' by One Direction**


End file.
